Arisheteru!
by Sasuki-Senpai
Summary: I was cursed when I was young and had a father cheating on my mother, a sister I never knew of before and a crazy whacked up life ahead of me, what did I do to deserve this? No OC x pairings here, not completely Mary Sue either. Updates daily, used to be known as 'My crazy life'
1. Prologue: Sasuki Abuneku

**My crazy life**

A/N: Lol, I made an Oc story -snicker-

No couples here ^^

**Disclaimer: **Nothing here belongs too me except my 2 OCs, the parents that are mentioned and some cities and stuff...

**Warnings: **Bad language and grammar, eventual fast/slow story plot, OOC on everyone that is too come briefly, OCs and..._**shounen-ai**_

*Guys, if you read the story 'Number Ei8ht' and might see some references, pls. they were sisters ever since before.

*Some people wanted to know more about my OCs from Hunter x Hunter truth or dare, so here...

let me shut up and let you read this confusing story

* * *

My story didn't start that very long ago actually…

"AAAAAAAARRRRGH!" A woman yelled as a small sword embedded into her stomach

I remember everything like it was just yesterday

"No! What are yo- Uaaah!" This time a man's neck was snapped and he fell on the cold ground

IT wasn't a nice sight for me actually…okay maybe it was a bit…

"Wh-why?" another woman cowered at a corner and held her hands infront of her in defense "I thought-" without another word, two hands strangled her to death

Would you like to hear my story?

* * *

18 years ago

* * *

A young girl at the age of 5 rolled around her bed in great boredom, her room was full of expensive riches and toys that were very valuable to any kind of collectors in the underground world. But she didn't care about it at all, all she cared about was…

Nothing really.

She rolled off her bed and picked up a small worn out black shoulder bag as a feminine voice called out to her. Opening the metal doors, she slid down the railings of the stairs and jumped off.

"Dear, Sasuki, what have I told you about sliding down the railings?" A woman scolded

Said woman had flowing medium-length hair that had dark brown shades of brown on the top while the bottom part was lightly brown colored, eyes were deep blue and her face was full of make-up, making her look older. She wore a topaz colored dress that was long sleeved and was V-shaped, matching heels, some accessories that might stand out too much and a small black purse.

"And what are you wearing?"

"…Mom, please" The girl- named Sasuki "I can wear what I want" she retorted with shrug and went passed her

Sasuki eventually wore a red high-collared short sleeved dress then reached her knees, it opened in the middle until the chest, but there was a purple tube inside. She also wore maroon flats and don't forget the black shoulder bag. She also had long black hair tied in a red bow and black charcoal eyes.

"Show some manners to your mother" a man then patted her on the head

Said man was wearing a fine black suit with the same color of black and white, short black hair combed to the sides and brown eyes.

"No thanks, dad" Sasuki shook her head and slapped her fathers' hand away

As their daughter went out the mansion door, the parents looked at each other with a sigh

"We have everything, yet she behaves like this…" The mother shook her head and followed her daughter, the father not far "What do we do with you..?"

Somewhere in the middle of Iteku City…

A grand mansion was lit beautifully with light and lots of people entering and exiting from the doors, a certain family exited the mansion as they were done with their business.

"That family was rather friendly, right? Kirari, hunny?" the mother smiled sweetly at her husband

"Indeed, Yoku dear" the father nodded, then turned to their daughter "Sasuki, why didn't you socialize with the handsome young man there?"

"Why would I?" the young girl crossed her arms as she walked ahead of them "I'm just 5"

"What do we do with you?" Yoku- the mother, sighed once more and followed her daughters lead

That later night, everyone in the Abuneku mansion-

* * *

_Wait, wait_

I'm sorry, you might be rather confused, yes? Might be a little late for introductions but, I'm Sasuki Abuneku, the daughter of one of the richest families in the underground world. I was really popular like that girl…named… Neon Nostrade was it? Well, whatever. I was popular for poetry, rarest musical scores and piano or however you call it. But we're straying off too much off to the main story, you shall find out more as we continue…

* * *

That later night, everyone in the Abuneku mansion was fast asleep in every room –expect for the parents and some maids still wide awake, the atmosphere was light and calm, and everything was good…or something.

Sasuki threw the sheets off her bed and jumped in, putting the sheets back on she was comfortable and shut her eyes, drifting into the unconscious black world.

But then again, in every story, there will be a tragedy that will always happen in every peaceful area.

Sasuki woke up in the middle of the night, startled because of the sound of glass shattering. Getting up her bed, she turned to her window and found a man in a suit and a fedora.

"Wh-Who are you?" she stuttered

"Hnhn…I go by many names, but I am also called Rider Onigawa…" the man smirked and gathered nen in his left hand- but she didn't know nen, so it amazed her when aura gathered in his hand

"R-Rider..?" she asked, then she shook her head and grabbed a small knife from her night gown "…For trespassing private property, get ready to be beaten to death!"

Jumping from her bed, Sasuki slashed the knife against his cheek and the man's smirk widened as she continued to fight back the man.

Sasuki backed away and twirled the knife in her hands, making the knife longer by each twirl until it was as long as a katana. Dragging the sword against the floor, she slashed the man in front of her, making a very small mark on his shoulder. Rider's smirk was wide as a Cheshire cat and smacked Sasuki on the head when she was close enough, kicked her by the jaw, he pinned her on the ground.

"You're most certainly interesting!" Rider beamed and grabbed her throat.

Pinning her down, the man covered her eyes with a gloved hand which had a demons symbol on the back of the hand. Light seemed to glow as Sasuki struggled to be free from his grip but no avail. A scream ripped her throat but muffled when another hand covered her mouth as blood started dripping down her face, and the hands withdrew.

"That should do it" Rider smiled to himself and jumped out of the window

Sasuki's wide black orbs widened as her pupils started to change color, the sclera of her eyes turned black along with her irises, leaving her pupils colored. Her right pupil turned red and the other turned blue, her mouth suddenly cracked a huge grin and let out a psychotic laugh as her vision slowly darkened.


	2. Chapter 1: Massacre in the city

**My crazy life**

A/N: Imma update this whenever I'm bored… meh

**Warnings: **from chapter one

* * *

**BAM!**

The metallic door from Sasuki's room was suddenly opened suddenly making two of the maids infront of her room were startled, almost making the brooms in their hands fall on the floor.

"Dear mistress, we were sta- ah.." one of the older maids smiled at her but a katana was quickly embedded in her stomach, making her fall to the ground in agony and pain

"Ah- wha…" the other maid was shivering as she just experienced a murder right in front of her very eyes, finally regaining her senses, she dropped her cleaning supplies and bolted out of the hallway.

Dot-like lights seamed to glow under the young-girls shaded eyes, taking one strong leap, she was immediately infront of the other maid and embedded a small sword in her stomach. Taking the knives and hiding it under her dress, she kid her katana behind her night gown and ventured down the second hallway where the servants were.

Three butlers and a maid noticed her presence and turned to greet her politely, Sasuki then smiled at them psychotically and twisted a butlers' head in a full circle, making him fall. The others who witnessed it were wide-eyed, shaking, they slowly backed away from the girl before breaking into a run.

"No! What are yo- Uaaah!" A Butler's neck was snapped in half as he fell on the cold ground, the others heard it, but was too afraid to look and just kept running.

"_**Where do you think you're going?!**_" Sasuki asked, katana appearing once more and the last thing the servants saw was blood and a smile.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Kirari and Yoku were both frightened by the screams and defening sounds of blood splattering and dead bodies falling on the floor with a soft 'thud'. The fact that their precious daughter was on the third floor made them even scared. Sure, their little 'angel' took some Kendo lessons when she was a child, but still- they were still paranoid if their daughter was safe at all.

"I'll check the next door guest room, be safe" Kirari hugged his wife and slowly treaded to the other room

Not long after...

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small faint voice was heard across their living room

"Sasuki, dear? Dea- oh my! You're covered with blood!" Yoku ran towards her daughter as she opened the door "Are you alright? Hurt anywhere at all?!"

"Mother, I'm fine..." The young girl assured, hugging her mother with the same smile "But I don't think you'll be fine after this"

"Darling? What do you mea-" a small knife embedded her stomach, her blue eyes wided as she looked at her child "You did thi..."

"If you're asking if I did it, then yes" Sasuki nodded just in time for the father to come in and check out if his wife was safe

"Hun? Did someth-" and once more, the same knife embedded his skull, making him collapse on the carpeted floor.

"Fufufu, how strange...not even one body guard near you or even strong enough? Hah!" The little girl looked at her parents lying on the ground "You rich little dogs can just rot in hell for all I care"

* * *

Now, you might find it strange and rather very illogical for a mere 5-year old have a complete massacre in such a young age, yes? Well, it happened anyway. The curse that was inflicted on Sasuki's eyes was called 'Kibun Chenja' or 'Mood Changer' in English.

This curse was not to be used on anyone since it was very dangerous and can cause destruction to an area or rather, the whole city. But, if you are already infected by the curse, you can pass it to another person if you have control of it or die from the curse if you are unable to calm the other personality.

A brief explanation to explain why the eyes were colored differently: first off, the blue side is your calm personality, it allows you to do everything calmly and when you have full control of its power, it will boost up your physical attacks without even using any skills at all. The red one is the psychotic mode, or your not-so-calm persona. It may be dangerous but it also lend immense power once taken control of, or if you're in the state. Note that the clothing can change too and the eye color will change in the state you're in-if you have control that is..or half control...

Enough about the curse for a while, you'll know more later anyway...

* * *

After leaving the Abuneku mansion, she stopped at the entrance and stared into her hand for a minute. Smoke- or rather, mist surrounded her hand and a small lighter appeared. Not noticing her irises turning back to its red/blue color, a shape of a crooked heart appeared on her right eye. Looking down on the lighter, she flicked it open and threw it into a grassy area of mansion, making it spread and the mansion was on fire in no time.

"Kehehahahaha!" She smiled as she unconsciously materialized a scythe "How about a game...If I can kill the whole city before sunrise, I can eat all the sweats in the shop? Great idea~"

Nodding to herself, her eyes quickly turned into the shade of blue and the sclera turned back into white. Opening the door to the next house, she smiled at them and greets "I've come to take you to your grave!"

Killing the poor families in the small little rich village she was in, cops and mafioso men started to pour into the village entrance.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" A brave cop said, holding a gun in front of him

Sasuki shook her head in disapproval and made her scythe disappear, eyes turned red and black once more and made her way to the light, shaking to make an illusion of her being scared and traumatized.

"H-Help me..!" She muttered silently as she shook and fell to the floor, the mafia men recognized her and so did the cops, lowering and keeping their guns and weapons they called for the nearest ambulance-

Now, Iteku City wasn't really a bustling metropolis or a very big city at all, it was merely a small portion of YorkShin and wasn't the popular, well- it was a private area that was fenced off to keep thugs away from the rich houses and buildings. Calling for the nearest hospital could take an hour or so to get here even, even if your car was on full speed it still take an hour to get there from any part of YorkShin.

Anyway...

Before anyone could call the hospital, a gun was heard as a bullet went through the callers chest.

_Bang, bang, bang!_

A few more bullets were added before the man collapsed. Everyone turned to the seamlessly 'harmless' girl who was holding one of the guns from the mafia, it took them a few second before noticing that she killed him. Grabbing their guns once more, they tried to shoot her, but it seemed to disappear before the bullet could reach her.

"It's not nice to shoot a young lady" Sasuki smiled sweetly before materializing her scythe and beheading a few off them...

Screams were heard in that area, it took some time, but it went well.

"Woah, that was like a hundred men out here!" She smiled too herself "Let's go kill the rest of the city!"

And with that statement, she was off on a bloody massacre.

Morning came so fast before she could kill her final target, finishing off the little girl, she grabbed some supplies from this house into a stolen black back-pack she got from another house. When she reached the entrance to the city, her eyes reduced back to normal and she fell on the fence line.

* * *

_What a bloody massacre...odd dream, _she thought as Sasuki's eyes fluttered open, _why am I sleeping on such a bumpy pla- Oh right! Rider! Where is he?!_

Standing up, the little girl rubbed her eyes and felt some icky substance on her little hands, looking down, she found...

Blood.

Her arms were full of the red liquid, together with her feet and night gown. Her eyes went wide and looked behind her slowly. Bodies scattered around everywhere and the same red substance drenched the whole area like everyone had a bloody pool party and everyone in the whole town was invited, and she was the host.

"It...it wasn't a dream..." The young girl shivered in fear and found a black back-pack on the fence "It actually happened, everything I stole is here..." She breathed unevenly "I have to get out of here..."

And with that, she ran back into the city, not even minding the dead bodies being stepped on, went into a random house that still looked intact and went into the bathroom to change. She knew that if she ran away with bloody clothes, everyone will know the murderess of the city so she changed.

She changed into a sleeveless sweatshirt that was black and had silver lineage with a white tank top inside, black long leggings and orange sneakers, taking off ribbon tying her hair, she instead made a ribbon on the back instead, letting her hair flow. Packing up her bloody night gown, she climbed out the window and left the city without a trace...

Not long after, cops came into the city to investigate the bloody massacre, the news spread into the streets of YorkShin and everyone was well aware of the bloodbath that had just happened.

Heterochromatic eyes narrowed as she kept running down the empty highway street to Ryuugesei... She had no idea why she was going there, her gut just told her that something important was there...

Just something...


	3. Chapter 2: Sprinting a few

**My crazy life**

A/N: Hmm...

Kinda sucks because I was in a hurry, the plot is too fast for some reason, I can't think of ideas... I already have the story line, I just need to type it in detail but... Oh well xD

* * *

Upon entering Ryuugesei, Sasuki fixed the bag on her shoulders and ran inside. Looking let and right, she found scrap metal parts of old guns and weapons and wrapped said metal parts into an old sack she randomly found on the ground.

"Hey..." A baritone voice stopped her from collecting anymore items

Turning around, she finds a young teen with deep grey eyes and black hair. He crossed his arms and looked at her with confused eyes

"What are you doing here?" Said teen walked towards her "It isn't very often this place gets visitors...unless it's the Mafia"

"I uhh..." The small girl combed her mind as she tried to think of an answer "I...just felt something important was here, that's all"

"Really? Wha-"

"Ne, Danchou- ah?" A pinkette suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stopped before them "We're going now, who's this?"

"I found her by chance..." teen shook his head and started to turn away and the pink-haired girl followed him "Let us talk someday" and they both disappeared together with 4 shadows

"...Why do I have a feeling that I'm gonna torture him in the future..?" Sasuki shook her head and began to dig into the piles of trash more, luckily finding some Jennies and Zennies.

She then looked around for color tinted contact lenses to hide the heterochromatic eyes she had, asking some of the villagers, one was kind enough to give her bright blue contacts in exchange for some of the metal she had. Grabbing everything she needed, the young girl ran past some of the people in Ryuugesei and exited the place, briefly passing the group she just saw a while ago.

Not wanting to engage in idle talking, Sasuki ran ahead of them into another village to avoid them in any way possible. The village she ran into was a...peaceful village, mind the people inside who were so happy to see a young girl entering their little village.

"Welcome to Terrire Village~!" One of the mothers greeted the little girl with a big hug

Almost every woman in the village cooed at Sasuki and the men just sighed at their wives, a small redheaded girl at the age of 3 walked up to her and tugged her shirt.

"Hmm..?"

"O-onii chan?" The little girl tugged her shirt again "M-mummy...you dada!"

"What?" Sasuki looked at her with confused eyes "What about my father..?"

"Saori! Don't say such weird things!" A brunette mother came running towards the little girl and picked her up "I'm terribly sorry for her behavior..."

"I-it's fine! Um...I have a request for all of you..." The 5-year old girl caught the attention of the mothers "Can I have a place to stay for the time being?"

The mothers all looked at each other before bursting into a happy cheer before replying "Ofcourse! Stay as long as you like~!"

The females then guided the little girl across the village and gave her a tour, after that little tour, a brown haired lady offered Sasuki to stay in her house for the time being since one of the rooms are not in use- it was the husbands room.

Getting comfortable in the room, she locked the door and spread out the metal scraps and other things she had collected from before, grabbing a piece of metal, she began to make make-shift weapons like a small knife with poison or such...

Now- again, she's 5, you may think she doesn't know how to assemble weapons but she does. Sneaking in the weaponry room in their masion- before is was burned down, she always played with the weapons without bullets. Assembling them before was hard when she accidentally broke it and took her a long time until she figured it out, assembling guns and other types were a piece of cake now...

"Sasuki-chan?" A feminine voice knocked at the door

In panic, the said girl hid the weapons under the bed and unlocked the door

"Hai?"

"We're having dinner, would you like to eat with us?" It was the mother from before

"Uh...sure! I'll be down in a second!" She smiled before the brunet shut the door "...Last piece goes here..."

A few more seconds passed and she hid the sack in a bag, opening the door, she slid down the railings and jumped off. Hurrying to the kitchen, she sat down on one of the stool chairs and ate quietly.

"So, um." The mother cleared her throat for a minute "My name is Heiwa Akasuna and this is my daughter, Saori Akasuna" Heiwa pointed at the little redheadned girl from before, now sitting on a high stool

"I'm Sasuki, it's nice too meet you" the little girl gave a nod and shook her hand before eating once more, a few minutes passed and a question popped in her mind "Etooh, who owns the room I'm sleeping in?"

The question seemed to caught Heiwa's attention as she began coughing, calming down, she smiled gently at Sasuki "It was just my lover...but he was caught in a massacre"

"Mummy? What a mass...masa...cree?" Saori tried to pronounce the new word

"Hun, you don't need to know..." the young mother patted her daughters red locks then turned her attention back at the raven-haired girl "There was this...massacre in Iteku City, my lover was visiting, or so he says..."

"Ah, I apologize for not realizing!" Sasuki bowed her head,_ a man I killed huh...tch, I need to learn how to control this...curse I guess_

"No, no, it's fine, dear" The brunet ruffled the girls head "It's almost time to sleep, go up and change, Saori, it's also time for a long nap"

"Hai!" The two girls said in unison, Sasuki got off her seat and went up while Saori was carried by her mother.

Later that night...

_**She has power...**_

_'What? Where am I?'_

_**You will know of 'Nen' soon young one...**_

_'Who are you?!'_

_**Your dear little and old siblings miss you...**_

_'Sibling- who are you?! Show yourself!'_

_**Rest and live in peace while it lasts...Sasuki G. Abuneku...**_

"Whaa!" Sasuki woke up startled by her own dream and found herself looking up an unfamiliar ceiling "Oh yeah, I'm staying here until...today"

Getting up, the heterochromatic-eyed girl washed her tinted contacts and slowly placed it on her eyes, changing into an orange color end tube dress with a red short jacket and red flats, she had breakfast and waved goodbye to the kind family and the crazy village.

Running from village to city to abandoned places...Sasuki grew up stealing in the cities and living out in the open for needed fresh air. Being cooped up in a mansion may not all be bad, but it's bad for your health if you don't go out once in a while. Stealing from the rich mafia dons and other rich people wasn't...that bad if they're too corrupted over power and money, they kinda deserve it...well that's what Sasuki thinks.

At a tender age of 12, Sasuki had mastered on how to control the damn curse she was given, heck she even realized that she could create illusions with the red colored eye on the right, now, the weapons from before had been upgraded to nicer equipment and ammo that was much needed was now unlimited in the cities she's stealing in. One night, having a calm stroll back in YorkShin- she went back for the heck of it, she passed by an electronic shop which had TVs displayed on the window.

_"After 7 years of investigating, we finally found the murderess of Iteku City"_

Pause.

Backtrack...

Wide eyes

_"Her name is Sasuki Abuneku, is now 12 years old, long black hair and black eyes, she is now one of the most wanted criminals in the list...plea-"_

Not wanting anymore attention, Sasuki quickly grabbed a hoodie from her bag and quickly put it on to cover her face. Damn, damn, damn! How'd they know?! Gritting her teeth, she ran into a very narrow space between building when she suddenly heard police cars turning to the corner.

_"Yes sir, I just saw her pass by!" _A passerby pointed at the street she was on but since she wedges herself into a narrow space, she wasn't seen. "Thank you for your time" and with that, they drove off.

"...Wha-?" Sasuki then face palmed and squeezed her way to the other side which had a wall blocking the way ever so slightly.

Hopping over the said wall, she finds herself in front of fenced gates and then she realized something, it was Iteku City!

This ain't time for celebrations.

The girl then crossed her arms and shrugged, leaping over the fence she some people she recognizes but ignore the fact and kicks open a random house. Going into a bathroom, she changes clothes once more, a black shirt with a dark grey Eskimo jacket to top over, black shorts and knee-high converse. Grabbing a pair of sciccors from the sink, she cuts her hair until it's boy short and abandons the ribbon she always wore.

Keeping the sharp scissors in the same old bag she had for 7 years, she jumps out the window and out off the old city. Noticing something, her eyesight became a little bit blurry

"Shizzle..." Sasuki stops before rumbling her eyes, slowly taking off the contact lenses, her red and blue eyes shine in the darkness before going a bit dull "I think I need glasses...no, I can do with that later, now I just need to head back to...uhm, Terrire? Yeah..."

Terrire Village became her second home because of the frequent visits she does with the said village, she always greets everyone but stopped coming wafter she turned 9 for some reason, a good reunion would be good after 3 years I guess, not that long but eh.

Nodding to herself, she sprinted towards the the said village, it was a long way from home from YorkShin, it would take 3 days in max to get there. Shaking her head, she decided to continue.

Not noticing the piercing yellow eyes following her along with lensed blue ones, she'll never know what will hit her once she comes back...

* * *

She sprung 7 yesrs later and is now 12 years old! No, she's not going to take the hunter exam, nor is she gonna meet the hunters early...she already met the...Phantom- when they were still young so...

yeah

kinda messed up, but I'm getting there...


End file.
